So You Want To Be A Pirate
by locust.weaver
Summary: When you get transported into another world and become a highly-wanted person of that world's government, a person's standard response is either to laugh, worry, or cry a river. Uzumaki Naruto doesn't really care anymore-and it looks like he has to live up to his title of being "the Number One most unpredictable ninja" after all. Kid!Naruto in the beginning, featuring Ace.


**Summary: When you get transported into another world and become a highly-wanted person of that world's government, a person's standard response is either to laugh, worry, or cry a river. Uzumaki Naruto doesn't really care anymore-and it looks like he has to live up to his title of being "the Number One most unpredictable ninja" after all. Kid!Naruto in the beginning, featuring Ace (and Luffy and Sabo in later parts/chapters).  
**

 **This chapter isn't necessarily the beginning, more like a sneak peak of what's to come. Also, it features a certain fire-user. If I don't intend to keep this as a one-shot, then the next chapters of this story would give details on how it all began (how Naruto got transported into the world of One Piece).**

* * *

PROLOGUE

.

A Passing Thought

.

.

.

There are times in a person's life when they ask themselves the question: _Do I really exist_?

He's not quite thinking like _that_ , however, but the thoughts that run through his head as he stares at the vast sky almost match up to that extent. Does he really _exist_? He knows his body is real, his mind is real, everything is real, it's not an illusion made by an overzealous madman, he's not in a nightmarish genjutsu or a twisted version of Infinite Tsukuyomi, he tries to reassure myself. _I am Uzumaki Naruto, I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe it! I am Uzumaki Naruto._ _I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe it! I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am Uzumaki Naruto._

I am Uzumaki Naruto.

Rinse and repeat. Repeat and repeat and repeat.

 _I am not going crazy yet_ , he thinks to himself. _I am_ not _going to be crazy. I swear I won't. Someday, I'll go back home, dattebayo. It's a promise. Don't give up. Don't give up. Everyone is waiting for me._ He can't give up, not now, not ever. Naruto feels like crying. But the tears won't come. _I'll go back home._ The words feel empty and hollow, even to him. I'll go back home. I'll go back home. I'll go back home. I can't give up, I can't, I can't I can't I can't-

Anybody who has ever met him knows that he. Does. Not. Give. Up. Uzumaki Naruto does not give up. Determination is practically his middle name. Uzumaki Naruto does not throw in the towel, he never gives up, never backs down, he always perseveres like there's no tomorrow. He sees things through the end. Uzumaki Naruto does not give up.

But still.

He just feels so tired.

He's dealt with a lot of crap before. He's been told by an ancient old geezer (a.k.a Super Gramps) that he's basically the present reincarnation of an all-powerful dude immersed in conflict hundreds of years past. As if that wasn't enough, he's also supposedly the prophesied savior of the entire world. That level of mind-blowing crap is virtually hard to beat. If someone told him that there was an alien currently residing in the moon who was plotting to kill him, then he wouldn't even be surprised. Nothing would surprise him anymore.

But this.

This is too much. Too much.

Getting transported to a completely different world before the biggest threat in the world could disappear? Waking up and finding his body reverted back to being eight years old? This wasn't being the "prophesized hero" or whatever, this was just shitty bad luck, dammit! This was having all his chains yanked by stupid fate, dattebayo!

A million years of preparation couldn't help him be ready for this. Naruto wanted to scream.

Okay. He had to breathe in the air of the musky forest _. C'mon, kid_ , he could imagine Ero-sennin telling him, _let it flow through you. Inhale, exhale_. _Don't get all your nerves jumbled up in a clutter, it messes up your chakra flow._ The clean air and the sereneness of nature that surrounded him helped him regain his bearings. Looking around the pleasing visual of the trees that towered over him and listening to the quiet made him relax. _Don't get all your nerves and emotions muddled up, Naruto._

But it also made him remember all the times he had trained with his past teachers in the woodlands, his past teacher, past team mentors, _Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou-_

It made his heart ache, just thinking of them.

Breathe in, breathe out. Don't give up. Don't give up. Don't give up. Don't give up.

Don't give up.

There are worse situations to be in, he tries to reassure himself. At least he's not stuck in an eternal illusion in his mind. This can't possibly be a genjustu or an Infinite Tsukuyomi. No one could possibly conjure up such vivid details of a fake world, complete with its own history and all its bustling inhabitants. No one could possibly have enough imagination and creativity to envision a world so completely alien and different from his. He refuses to believe it. And if this was all just a fake illusion, then it was a damn good one.

Thinking like this isn't healthy, he knows. But he's slowly losing hope, despite all his reassurances. _Idiot_ , Sakura would say, _are you giving up on us? On yourself? Don't you want to see us again?_ Kakashi, on the other hand, would remark, _Giving up…are you sure you're Uzumaki Naruto and not an imposter?_ And Sasuke…he wasn't sure what Sasuke would say. Maybe something along the lines of being "too mentally weak, being too much of an idiot to even fight in his mind", along with his complimentary sneer. Yeah, that would be Sasuke, the bastard. Admit it or not, he still misses the asshole.

Naruto would do absolutely _anything_ to see them again, for Kakashi-sensei to make his sarcastic quips, for Sakura to punch him and then pull him fiercely in a bone-crushing hug that would leave his ribs sore for weeks, for all his fellow classmates to pester him again. And Sasuke. Even Sasuke. They never did have their final battle in the end.

He'd do anything just to be able to talk to them, to be able to see them again, if they were still healthy and _alive_ (he hoped to god they were). That was if they were still present and breathing right now, still alive. He doesn't want to think about it, but the thought occasionally resurfaces to the front of his mind, unbidden and sudden, unpleasant and unwelcome. _Don't think of unwelcome thoughts, stupid._

They're still alive. He has to hope. He _has_ to, or he'd go crazy in this foreign world.

Stupid.

Stupid Uchiha Obito, stupid Uchiha Madara, stupid Kaguya. It was because of them that he was now in hell. Those stupid, inconsiderate jerks…if it weren't for them-calm down calm down calm down. Throwing tantrums in his mind wouldn't help his current situation any. Wait. Shit, he's thinking like an actual eight-year old! An eight-year old, the proverbial age for feeling angry most of the time as if the world was against you and retaliating with temper tantrums and acting like a brat. _Oh, crap._ His body may now belong to an eight-year old, but he had nearly a decade of experiences more than the number of years his body held. He had to act like an adult, and that wasn't even the worst thing about this situation.

No, the worst thing was the horrifying possibility of Kaguya being pulled along with him in this place. With his current condition, he wasn't sure if he could take her on in a one-on-one fight. She'd probably just smack him around and lay it all on him without him even landing a single blow. No, if he saw her again, he'd be killed in ten seconds flat, and that was being generous. He had to train his body again in order to catch up to her. Kaguya, presently alive and wandering around this foreign land…it was terrible and frightening to even consider, disturbing at the very least to even think about. Not to mention, annoying to boot. He was tired of the shit he had to deal with because of that goddess bitch.

And if she _was_ here…oh god. He wasn't sure if this world could handle or even survive a primordial creature like _her_. As far as he knew, the people around here didn't know how to properly manipulate or channel and control the chakra present inside their bodies.

He just hopes there isn't anyone like Pein or Uchiha Madara loose and running-about. Once was enough. Fighting overzealous powerful madmen (who could destroy the world in minutes or with a flick of a hand) twice was frankly too tiring and impossible in his current state. He wasn't sure if he could manage, if it came down to that. It was exhausting work, fighting overpowered people and saving the world from self-proclaimed gods all the time.

Madmen and crazy goddesses. Man, where did his life go wrong?

Yes. Uzumaki Naruto absolutely did _not_ give up, but he wasn't stupid either. Looking up at the expanse of blue sky dotted with white, like wispy cotton candy, a sense of ease washes over him. The last time he had properly glanced at the sky, it was enveloped in a shroud of darkness and the reflection of sinister blood-red. During that time, it felt like the end of the world. But here…it was peaceful. He felt peaceful. He was like Shikamaru, lazily sprawled on the grass, back on the ground and the rough feel of the grasses poking him, complacent limbs relaxed and spread like a kite flying up in the air. Just cloud-watching. He could feel the wind ruffle and caress his hair. Total peace and silence.

If anyone could see him now, they'd find a small boy lying down, spread-eagled on his back like he was sunbathing in the middle of an isolated forest, and then they'd think it was weird and move on afterwards.

Closing his eyes, Naruto tries to feel the familiar thrum of power beneath his fingertips. In his temporary state of peace, he tries to reach into the deeper parts of his subconscious. _Yo, Kurama-_

And then his concentration is abruptly broken by the sounds of shuffling footsteps on the grass. "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing, stupid?"

One eye cracks open as he tilts his head back to glance at the newcomer. He grins wide at the inverted image of a fuming boy the same age as him. "Yo, Freckles."

The boy was sprinting towards him, making loud crunching noises by the _padpadpad_ of his moly slippers, looking like any carefree boy with his mop of messy black hair, complete with ratty shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Although it was somewhat ruined by him waving a rusty old pipe.

"Freckles" gives him an angry scowl and the look of flashing eyes filled with anger. If glares could kill, then Naruto was already dead ten times. "Don't "Yo, Freckles" me! I was waiting for you at our meeting place for _two_ hours! Why weren't you there, dumbass?"

Naruto ignores the insult and immediately sits up, popping his neck joints and feeling the warm sunlight wash over him. Ace was looking at him like he wanted to stab and strangle him at the same time. The kid sometimes had an expression that made him look as melancholic as someone his age could, but right now he was the face of righteous indignation, fury written in his features, furious and mad. _Now I have to deal with a furious Ace._

"Err, I got lost on the path of life?"

Ace stares at him incredulously, face having lost most of its anger but still red and still with the glowering dark eyes full of rage, along with the look of disbelief sparking beneath it. " _Lost on the path of life_? What kind of shitty excuse is that! I don't know if you have a memory disease or if you're just plain dumb and retarded, but we agreed yesterday that we'd meet early morning at the meeting place! Are you deaf or something?"

Oh boy, Ace was on fire today. When he first met the boy, Naruto didn't know how such a young boy could be filled with coldness and rage, along with a dirty mouth full of obscenities. That was back before they became best friends.

But even with friends, Ace was a total hothead, just like a certain kunoichi he knew. Here comes the heaping slew of insults.

"Hey, don't call me dumb, Freckles," Naruto says. He may be more mature than Ace, emotionally and mentally, but that doesn't mean he would take insults lying down.

A vein popped. "I CAN CALL YOU _WHATEVER_ I WANT, WHISKERS!" _Whiskers, seriously?_ "WE AGREED ON THIS! DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT!" Ace shouts at the top of his lungs. Naruto winces. Ace can be such a tantrum-throwing brat at times.

"Ace, calm down-"

Instead of doing that, he does the exact opposite.

Ace seethes.

" _CALM DOWN_? _I SPENT THE LAST HOUR-AND-A-HALF TRYING TO FIND YOU_! I EVEN WENT TO THE STUPID PLAYGROUND AND RESTAURANT BARS, AND I- _WE_ COULD HAVE USED THAT TIME FOR THE PLAN! YOU STUPID DUMBA-"

"What, why? You know I don't go to the playground and bars."

Ace instantly stops his heated rant, suddenly silent. Which was good since he was seriously scaring away some of the poor birds in the area. He suddenly looks pensive, but there was still that fierce scowl on his face that was slowly turning into a deep frown. Naruto felt weirdly nervous.

Cue the awkward silence.

"I thought…" The boy mutters, and then an embarrassed look crosses over his face. Ace was the only one who could make embarrassment look like an expression of horror. He quickly turns his head away, looking anywhere but Naruto's face, and look, he has a horrified blush on. Naruto can tell, from the tell-tale obvious red tint growing from his cheek and spreading to his neck. "I thought you wanted to play with the other kids than meet up with me," Ace mumbles quietly, with a tone of defeat and embarrassment. Naruto has never seen Ace this awkward and mortified. It's a bit weird, actually. Naruto's used to angry Ace, sad Ace, sleeping Ace, even happy Ace. But he's never seen Ace in this sort of discomfort. It's weird.

 _I thought you wanted to play with the other kids than meet up with me._

Ah. For all the kid's loudmouthed-ness and "I-can-take-on-the-world-by-myself" attitude, Ace was still just that. A kid.

He probably thought that Naruto didn't want to be friends with him anymore. Ace, the kid with the mop of unruly black hair and dark eyes so black and often used for glowering glares. Ace, the mean kid who always waves around his pipe to anyone who looks at him the wrong way. Ace, the dirty boy who always brings a rusty pipe to bash people's heads in. Ace, who once spat out that one time that he had "demon blood" inside of him, and Naruto almost literally spat out his drink when he heard it, because the _irony_.

Ace was a kid.

He had a dirty mouth and extremely bad manners, but he wasn't a rude kid. Not really. He wasn't _bad_. Angry, maybe…frustrated too. Ace was an _angry_ kid. Growing up, despite all the continuous ignoring of the villagers to Naruto and casting him aside like the demon they all thought he was, he never retaliated with violence and anger, only with pranks and loud outbursts that he made sure to catch their attention. Why else would he wear a criminal amount of orange and act confident all the time? But Ace. Ace was different. And most of all, he was…

Lonely.

Naruto knew loneliness well. After all, he's lived with it his whole life. He understood the feeling of being alone.

Before, back in his childhood days, he would have given his liver just to have a friend like Ace. Ace, who was quick and sure to defend him with his trusty pipe whenever he'd get mistreated. A friend who wanted to be with him all the time. The fact that he was agile, able enough to keep up with Naruto's daily pranks as a kid, meant that he could've been the perfect partner-in-crime. And Naruto would have attached himself to Ace, happy to stick by his side; he would've done that for anyone who had shown him even a tiny sliver of affection. And he also knew that Ace understood what he felt, that they were alike in more ways than one, and that was why he was so attached to him, why he wanted to help the boy so much.

Still. He's not sure if he should try to reassure or try to talk to Ace about it. The boy in question still looks mortified, staring at him wide-eyed. Next time then.

The awkward silence ensues.

"Freckles, hey, I'm sorry I didn't meet you on time. I had to do something important."

Ace's face of earlier embarrassment slowly morphs into one of annoyance. His eyebrows crease together in confusion, mouth set in a scowl but not nearly as angry as before. Scowling, he says "hmph" and narrows his dark eyes at him. Naruto resists the urge to snort. Cute kid.

"You didn't have time to tell me that earlier?" _What, I'm not even worth your time, Naruto?_

"How was I supposed to know where you were, early in the morning? For all I know you were still sleeping in your house, 'ttebayo." _Don't be stupid, Ace. It's not like that._ "Don't get all pissed off about it."

"The reason I'm so pissed is because I trusted you to meet me and you didn't." _You're my best friend, stupid. You're the person I trust the most in this damn world, of course I'm pissed. I have the right to feel disappointed._ "I was so excited to tell you the plan so we could do it already. I'm being serious here! We _need_ to steal those pirates' loot. The money would help us get closer to our dream."

 _Your dream, not_ mine _, Ace._ _I'm a ninja, not a pirate. I'll always be a ninja forever,_ Naruto thinks.

"Who were you with, anyway?" _Do you have another friend besides me? Are you going to betray me for a new best friend?_ Ace's voice was calm, curious, but his wide eyes gave him away. Sheesh, Ace was surprisingly sensitive for a boy who waved a pipe around without any care in the world whose head he would hit.

"Just myself, 'ttebayo."

"Then what were you doing here all by yourself? You were supposed to meet up with me for the plan but instead I find you here doing whatever you're doing. If you were training by yourself you should have told me so, instead of making me wait for a long time, idiot. Did you forget about what we talked about?"

"Oi." Naruto comes closer and pokes the freckled boy on the forehead. Surprisingly, Ace doesn't react, only stares. "Quit calling me an idiot, stupid. And I didn't forget…it's just- _well_ …"

"Well, what? C'mon, spit it out."

"Well, I find it pretty dumb and dangerous to steal treasure from a group of bloodthirsty pirates, 'ya know? Didn't you take a glance at them? Some of them looked pretty _ripped_ , 'ttebayo. They may not take it easy on a couple of kids like us. They look kinda intimidating," Naruto says. It's not that he can't take them on. He's pretty sure that he could be able to take on that level of pirates even when he was just a measly twelve-year old genin, but he doesn't want Ace to be in any danger. Sure, the kid was a pain to be with at times, but Naruto doesn't want him to be harmed. He cares for the boy, brat or not.

Yeah, the kid's grown on him.

Ace frowns. "That doesn't matter. How can we know if we don't try? And we don't need to _fight_ them. We just need to steal their loot from under their noses, that's all we need to do. We don't need to confront them or whatever. And this is already a form of preparing ourselves. Out there, when we already become pirates, there's ten times more danger to be found out in the sea. If we can't even handle _this_ , then we don't deserve to even _think_ about becoming pirates."

"It's risky and dangerous. Trust me, I'm the biggest risk-taker you will ever know, but maybe we should pass this over, just this once."

Ace rolls his eyes. "We're _strong_. I didn't know you were such a _coward_ , Naruto. And don't think I don't know about all the times you sneak out whenever you train by yourself."

"I'm _not_ a coward, 'ttebayo! I'm just being vigilant. It doesn't hurt to be careful when dealing with dangerous people like pirates."

"' _Vee-ji-lant'_? The hell is that word?"

Naruto gives him a look. "It basically means being cautious." Seeing Ace's blank stare, he lets out an exasperated sigh. This must be what Kakashi-sensei felt when he tried to explain a particularly difficult technique to Naruto. "Becoming alert, aware. Being heedful of your surroundings. It means being observant."

Ace huffs and crosses his arms. "Tch. You think you're so smart, Whiskers, just 'cause you know big words. I hate that about you."

 _Ha! Ya heard that, Kurama? I know "big words", 'ttebayo! So much for telling me that I don't understand complex words. For your information, "cataclysm" means disaster or misfortune, so you can go suck it!"_

He can already see Kurama rolling his eyes. Naruto could hear him snorting derisively to himself in slight amusement.

"You hate me just because of that?" says Naruto, amused.

"No. You always know something that I don't. Even now, you're hiding something from me," Ace spits out, face resentful and-was he pouting?-mouth clenched tight. _It's like you don't trust me. It's not fair._

Man. Naruto liked Ace, but he really didn't need a brooding little kid on top of all his problems.

"What are you talking about?"

Ace gives him a scathing glare. "Don't play dumb! I saw you once, somewhere out here in the woods. You were doing something weird with your hands. And I also saw you walking upside-down the branch of tree like its normal for you! What was _that_? Do you always put super-glue on your shoes?"

Crap. Ace saw him practicing his chakra control and hand seals. Even though he couldn't sense any chakra in the kid, he could still sense his presence when the kid was trying so hard to be quiet and sneaky, feet falling soft on the ground to avoid any rustling sound or noise. While Ace wasn't blaringly loud and obvious compared to some people who stumbled and blundered in their actions, he wasn't naturally inclined to stealth. Still, Ace could've made a decent ninja, with his careful and quick movements and also in his natural ability to be alert and watchful at all times, although Naruto didn't really appreciate being the person watched.

Imagining Ace as a ninja. Hm. It was an interesting thought. Being fire-element would be fitting, with that high temper of his. He'd get along with Kiba, since they both had explosive tempers and mouths that ran off without thinking.

Huh.

So _Ace_ was the one who was watching him that one time…now what? To tell or not to tell?

He grins at Ace. "I didn't peg you for a stalker."

The freckled boy scrunches his eyebrows, face turning into an interesting shade of red. "Shut up! Don't change the subject!"

"That's sorta creepy, you know. Imagine, a brat like you, watching me sleep. That's _creepy_ , 'ttebayo."

Enragement and indignation flares up inside Ace, and he splutters. "You _ass_! Why would I do that to you? What exactly do you think I am?! And don't call me a brat, we're just the same age!"

"I dunno. You're being defensive, 'ttebayo…"

"Don't change the subject! Oi!"

Naruto felt nervous. If Ace knew, there would be a lot of explaining to happen. It would take too much time and he wasn't even sure the kid would believe him.

"Ehehehe…Ace, I think you weren't thinking properly at that time. Maybe you lack sleep, 'ttebayo."

"Me? _Lack_ _sleep_? Ha, that's funny," snorts out Ace, sarcastic. "I know what I saw."

"Do you always follow me around?" Naruto quips playfully, giving him a huge smirk. "I'm not a dog, 'ttebayo. You don't need to watch over my every move. Sometimes I feel like…you're so _possessive_ of me." And it _was_ actually true. Ace was a possessive friend.

Ace chokes on his own spit, murder in his eyes as he roars, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY, DUMBASS?!"

"Don't call me dumbass, dumbass! Want me to beat you up, 'ttebayo?"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, you-"

Naruto inwardly lets out a small sigh of relief. _Yosh, I averted his attention and distracted him enough to forget about what he was talking about. Problem avoided. Good work, Uzumaki._ If there was one thing he learned, insults and offensive comments usually gave him time to plan his next move by riling up his opponents. Bonus points if they were hotheaded individuals.

"-Oi! Listen when someone is talking to you!"

"Sorry, Ace. Tell you what, I'll treat you to lunch to make up for not meeting up with you earlier. Then we can discuss the plan later so I can help you out." That shuts him up. If there was anything that Ace couldn't pass up despite feeling majorly pissed, it was food. Love for food was another thing they shared together.

Ace huffs indignantly, before uncrossing his arms and making a show of placing his hands on his hips, the perfect embodiment of a grumpy eight-year old.

"Yeah! It's because of you that I don't have a big pile of loot next to me. You better make up for that wasted time," he sniffs.

"You just want me to give you free food, don't you?" Naruto deadpans, feeling the corners of his lips lift up. Food was nice. Eating was nice. Eating reminded him of home, of friends, of better times when he used to dine and eat his heart out at Ichiraku Ramen. "Hey, I know a good place. I think they have a special promo today on their dishes. But that's not the best thing, 'ttebayo."

"What do you mean?" Ace asks, not really caring for anything but the prospect of food.

"They sell the best-tasting ramen in this damn worl-uh, _place_!"

" _Ramen_? What's that? Some kind of meat?" Naruto resists the urge to bonk Ace in the head, hard. The poor kid, not knowing the heavenly taste of the best food in the world.

Yeah, color him shocked. They have _ramen_ in this world. Thank god. Of all the things...well, he's not complaining. It certainly made this world a hundred times better. _They have_ ramen! _Maybe this world wasn't so bad._

"No. I'll just show you. It tastes really good, 'ttebayo!" _But not as good as Ichiraku's._

He feels oddly and unexpectedly giddy at the prospect of converting another unsuspecting soul to the joys of delicious ramen.

"If you say so," Ace utters.

"C'mon. Let's go," the ninja of the two says.

Naruto abruptly stretches and grins wide, at Ace, at the world. Nope, he wasn't going to give up just yet, he thinks. He'll see Sakura-chan and the rest of his friends soon. He'll find a way. But first, he's going to introduce Ace to his favorite food.

The thought leaves a sudden ache in his heart.

He used to eat out with friends, once. He remembers the times when he would eat with Iruka-sensei and the others as they talked about different things. He can't believe that he took those precious moments for granted. If he only knew about what he would get himself into…

But no matter. He shouldn't think about it. Right now there's an important matter at stake.

What kind of ramen would Ace want?

"I'd recommend the crispy pork-and-miso ramen, 'ttebayo. Miso is my favorite, but I also like _tonkotsu_ ramen."

"Anything is fine, as long as it doesn't have many vegetables. Vegetables are _yucky._ Oh, and there should be plenty of meat."

"You sure are a picky eater, huh?"

"You bet. Now hurry up! My stomach is crying out. I'm starving!"

"Didn't you eat breakfast, Freckles?"

"I did. But I'm still hungry."

"… _Right_. But that's a good thing, 'ttebayo!"

"Why?"

"Because we're going to eat lots and lots, that's why!"

"Sounds good, Whiskers."

Maybe things weren't so bad, with Ace by his side.

* * *

He regrets it soon afterwards when he glances beside him and finds Ace face-first into his tenth bowl.

The boy is unconscious.

"ACE! DON'T DIE ON ME!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: So. I made a thing.**

 **This was mostly done out of a whim. I just had a random thought: What would happen if Naruto was dropped into the zany world of One Piece, during or right after his fight with Kaguya? I'm sure there are a dozen or so stories in this site with the same premise, but I couldn't help writing my own.**

 **Back before, I used to dislike these kinds of stories, but now that I think about it, it's an interesting-as-hell topic, dimension-travel with shenanigans.**

 **Also, I think some people don't usually think about emotional and mental repercussions of a character being in a completely different world with different elements and environment. Naruto was having such a hard time dealing with himself in Road to Ninja, how much more if he was placed somewhere so irrevocably different from his home?**

 **Also, it's kinda ironic since Sabo, Ace's first friend in canon, is voiced by the same voice actress (she's a female) of Naruto. So yeah, Ace already met Sabo here, lol. This first chapter is basically a What-If scenario, if Naruto and Ace became best buds first before Sabo and Luffy, since the thought of Ace being an angry ball of angst when he was a kid (and okay, let's face it, he was a brat) meeting Naruto, someone who is practically literal sunshine throughout childhood and adolescence, is too cute for words. Also if you consider the fact that they both have hidden self-esteem issues,** _ **gah**_ **.**

 **I really screwed up canon. Ace first discovers ramen through Naruto, not with Sabo and Luffy, and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing, lol.**

 **Concerning the matter of Kaguya and One Piece power-levels. Yes, I believe that she has enough power to obliterate and wreak havoc in the world of One Piece. Now, don't get me wrong. I love One Piece. It's one of the first few favorite animes I've watched with my brothers when we were kids. The characters there are crazy-strong (hello, Garp casually throwing a cannon ball-that probably weighs billions-like he was just playing toss-the-ball, anyone?) and incredibly durable. Mihawk, Kaido, Shanks…holy shit. All of them are strong-as-fuck. ONE PIECE CHARACTERS ARE MONSTERS.**

 **But they have never seen someone quite like Kaguya Otsutsuki. The Rabbit Goddess, man. Kaguya is a beast.**

 **Not sure if I would continue this or let this remain as a one-shot. Though I have a lot of ideas bouncing inside my head, which is a good thing. Next chapters would most likely tell how Naruto got screwed over when he was fighting with Kaguya and subsequently got transported into the One Piece world in his younger body.  
**

 **Last but not the least, please review!**


End file.
